Rice Balls
by Solphwen
Summary: Since Shigure and Tohru were both gone for the weekend, Kyo and Yuki had to spend the two whole days together. Alone. With each other. Which of course, always leads to trouble.. Yaoi KyoXYuki


Sitting on the roof, Kyo stared up into the sky

**Hey! How goes it? This was my first fanfic that i had wrote but I decided to take it down and revise it... So I hope you'll enjoy it much more now. Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruitsbasket... :(**

33333333333333333333333

Sitting on the roof, Kyo stared up into the sky. _The moon looks so peaceful and inviting._

Since Shigure and Tohru were both gone for the weekend, Kyo and Yuki had to spend the two whole days together. Alone. With each other. Which of course, always leads to trouble.

He watched as a small mouse ran home to his family reminding him of a certain violet-eyed person. Lately, he had been thinking a lot about Yuki. His soft, silky, silver hair, his tight pants that hugged every inch of him. He moaned trying hard to fight these feelings that were so bothersome to him. However, no matter how hard he tries to convince himself otherwise, Kyo knew what those feelings he'd been having were.

Yuki stared out at the night sky. The moon shone brightly through his window casting shadows across his room. A few drops of the left over rain from earlier slid off of a nearby tree, adding to the small puddles on the ground.

A small noise from above caught his attention and his thoughts slipped back to the person he had been thinking about more and more lately. His orange hair that contrasted with the blue sky magnificently and his scarlet eyes that held so much emotion and passion. These thoughts he had often were the inception of his love for the cat. Tearing his eyes away from the window Yuki remembered that he had not had dinner yet and went downstairs to fix something. He placed what only he could call rice balls on a plate and allowed for the second time that evening to let his mind drift off into thoughts of his precious kitten.

He blushed when he heard the familiar sound of Kyo sliding off the roof. Not having enough time to get rid of the deep tint on his cheeks he bowed his head, hiding his shame as Kyo entered the kitchen.

Stomach growling fiercely, Kyo strode into the kitchen hoping to find some of Tohru's cooking but instead, found a plate full of burnt rice balls and Yuki sulking at the table.

Do you have to burn everything you touch, rat-boy? Yuki glared at him.

"Go to hell, you stupid cat."

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." Kyo said as he turned to the rice cooker and began making his own dinner. Once he was finished he took his rice balls over to the table and sat across from Yuki, who was staring hungrily at the fresh scent of rice. Noticing this, Kyo took a rice ball and inhaled deeply.

"Mm. It smells so good."

Yuki glared at him, his stomach growling loudly.

Kyo licked the side of the rice ball moaning about how delicious it was. The orange-haired boy took a bite.

Yuki could not take his eyes off those perfect pink lips.

"Mm it's so good!"

The rat struggled to find comfort, as his pants got tighter to the sound of Kyo's moaning.

Kyo took another bite.

"Mm. This is so good. It probably tastes like heaven compared to your-" Kyo was cut off by a warm pair of lips pressed to his own. His eyes widened as Yuki pulled away a look of dismay planted on his face along with a complimenting blush. Kyo stared at Yuki trying to make sense of the situation. Yuki stood back muttering a 'sorry' as he turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't go, Yuki," he begged.

Yuki turned around mostly out of curiosity since Kyo never called him by his name.

He took the chance and pulled Yuki closer connecting the silver-haired boy's lips with his own. He brushed his tongue across Yuki's bottom lip asking for entrance. Yuki granted it eagerly and Kyo thrust his tongue into the warm cavern and took dominance as he explored every inch of Yuki mouth. The two pulled away breathless. Kyo leaned in biting the sensitive area of Yuki's neck and starting sucking. Yuki moaned at the sensation and buried his fingers in the soft, orange locks.

Kyo pulled back, admiring the mark left behind. He kissed Yuki softly on his cheek while he made his hands busy unbuttoning Yuki's shirt. Yuki shrugged out of the shirt exposing his strong and slender torso. Kyo removed his shirt and started working on Yuki's pants. The rat groaned as fingers grazed over his crotch while unzipping him. He pulled the pants down the rest of the way letting them fall to the floor leaving Yuki bare except for his boxers.

Yuki kneeled down and slowly, way too slowly for Kyo's taste, began to unbutton the cat's pants.

"Yuki, hurry up already," Kyo moaned.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear kitten,"

"Shut up,"

Yuki pulled the pants down the rest of the way. He moved his hand to the waistband of Kyo's boxers and slipped his hand inside, gripping his fully erect cock. Kyo gasped and threw his head back as Yuki began pumping and squeezing his member.

"Ah. Yuki that feels... so good."

Yuki smirked and lowered his head licking the tip lightly eliciting a moan from his partner. Kyo pushed his fingers into Yuki's hair encouraging him to continue. The rat moaned and took the tip of Kyo's cock into his mouth sucking gently while the cat above him produced the most amazingly enticing sounds the violet-eyed boy had ever heard.

Yuki took in as much of Kyo as he could and pumped the rest that he couldn't fit. He then bobbed his head up and down, humming while doing so.

"Yuki... I'm so... close."

The silver-haired boy pulled back forcing a whimper to escape from Kyo's mouth. Yuki then made his way back over to the table tugging down his boxers before pushing himself up onto the table. He spread his legs and motioned for Kyo to come over.

Kyo complied and pushed down his boxers the rest of the way, making his way over to the table where his delicious treat was sitting.

He moved in between the paler boy's legs and leaned down for a passionate kiss. He shifted their weight, pushing Yuki fully down onto the table. He placed the long slender legs over his shoulders and his fingers made their way over to Yuki's soft lips.

"Suck."

Yuki obeyed and took the digits into his mouth. He ran his tongue over each one slowly, making Kyo moan with anticipation.

He removed his fingers and ran them down Yuki's bare chest leaving a trail of saliva and he went. Yuki shuddered at the sensation. His fingers made their way down to his navel pausing and then moved behind him, repositioning themselves at Yuki's entrance.

Kyo slowly pushed one finger in, causing the rat to gasp in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He pumped the digit in and out getting him used to the feeling before pushing in the second digit.

"Ah Kyo, that hurts."

"Sorry, love."

Kyo kissed his eyelids as he scissored his fingers trying to prepare him. He then added a third finger and slowly pushed all three digits as deep as he could and stretched him while trying to find the spot that would make Yuki lose himself in pleasure. His fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves, which made Yuki gasp and arch his body. Kyo smiled and removed his fingers.

He positioned himself at the rat's entrance.

"Ready?" Kyo questioned. Yuki nodded.

Kyo thrust himself slowly into the uke careful not to hurt him. Yuki winced at the pain trying hard to relax his muscles.

"Yuki... you're so... uhn... tight," Kyo gasped at the searing heat.

He waited, letting Yuki get used to him until he wiggled his hips and begged him to move.

"Kyo," he whined, "move, please!"

He started at a slow pace slowly going deeper and deeper into the boy who was emitting soft whimpers and moans. With each thrust the pure pleasure grew more and more for Kyo making him gasp and groan at the feeling. Yuki moaned and arched his back as Kyo grazed his prostate every thrust, sending sparks down his spine. "Kyo... uhn... faster. Please, Kyo!"

Kyo sped up his pace, the sounds of Yuki's voice making him moan. The friction between the two was so blindingly hot, causing their bodies to heighten in pleasure.

"Kyo," Yuki panted, making Kyo groan at the sound of his name escaping from his beautiful mouth.

"H-harder..." Yuki gasped as he felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

Kyo lifted Yuki's legs onto his shoulders creating a better angle. He hit Yuki's prostate over and over with the rat moaning incoherent words. His right hand left Yuki's leg, while creeping over to his uke's cock and started pumping it making Yuki groan at the sensation.

The cat continued thrusting into Yuki, his pleasure increasing each time a moan escaped from his lover.

"Kyo... I don't think... I can..." Yuki's breathing became labored and his cock was throbbing.

"Kyo!" He screamed as he hit his climax coming all over Kyo's hand and his own stomach. The clenching of Yuki's walls around his cock and the sound of his lover screaming his name sent him over the edge seconds after the rat. He filled him with his essence and lay there, supporting his own weight, for what seemed like an hour, his cock still buried in his lover.

He finally pulled out, careful not to hurt his partner and lay beside him, completely breathless.

"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"This table is really uncomfortable."

"Agreed."

"So... Bedroom?"

They both scrambled up off the table and gathered up their clothes on the way to Kyo's spacious and soft bed.

33333333333333333333333

Well that's my story. Hope you all liked it. Criticism is accepted and if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them!


End file.
